Katrina Crane (CIS Productions)
For the original TV Series Version, see: Katrina Crane Katrina Crane, née Van Tassel, is one the main protagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, the former leader of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart, the daughter of the late Balthus Van Tassel, the wife of Ichabod Crane and the mother of Jeremy Crane. She goes on her duty as an oracle in the Team Witness' quest, helping them with her power as a witchcraft. She is also the archenemy of Lady Van Tassel, her stepmother. Born as a talented child of magic, Kartina had a bad memory when she saw her mother - the previous Lady Van Tassel - being poisoned. The real murderer was her father's maid, Mary Archer Preston, who took the title of Katrina's mother after killing her, before trying to steal the Van Tassel fortune in order to spite them. Katrina was deeply traumatized by her mother's demise, and yet she went by. Joining George Washington as his spy, she later led the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart and fought agianst the forces of supernatural demons accompanied by the Order of the Blood Moon, before meeting Ichabod Crane. However, Katrina was often accused of hiding things away from Ichabod in order to keep him safe, even at the price of unwittingly causing the first two Horsemen to take their human forms. At first, Katrina was forced into an arranged and loveless marriage with Ichabod's best friend, Abraham Van Brunt, whom she later broke up with, while trying to compensate Ichabod for accidentally killing his ex-lover, Mary Wells, unknowingly driving Abraham into fury and got manipulated by Moloch, becoming the Horseman of Death as a result. After failing to stop the Horseman of Death from killing others, Katrina and Ichabod almost broke up due to the accumulating distrust between each other, but Katrina still secretly tried to save her husband even if she discovered her own pregnancy. However, Ichabod eventually discovered that Lady Van Tassel was the real mastermind while Katrina, revealing her witch identity to her husband, was only trying to protect him during the debarcle which the Horseman raised. Ichabod eventually went to save Katrina and fought against the Horseman to his death, but Katrina casted a spell on him in order to awaken him later. After greiving for her passed-away husband, Katrina became a fugitive on the Sisterhood's radar for marrying Ichabod, while Lady Van Tassel used it to force Katrina's former coven sisters to betray her. Katrina escaped to Fredericks Manor and gave birth to Jeremy Crane, her only child with Ichabod, but she had to escape Fredericks Manor after it was attacked by Moloch's tree monster. Later, in order to save the child's life, Katrina had to leave her child to Grace Dixon and left crying, not long before Lady Van Tassel captured her and chained her into Purgatory for eternity. More ironically, her son Jeremy would later go on a trauma conga line and was buried alive for another 2 centuries, until Moloch dug him out and transformed him into the Horseman of War. Jeremy later gone by his alias Henry Parrish and planned to seek vegeance on his parents for abandoning him. Later, Katrina managed to contact the spirit of Sister Mary Eunice and begged her to help the Two Witnesses in order to save the humanity, and Sister Mary Eunice took over the role of Katrina, helping Ichabod and Abbie to defeat Moloch and save Katrina from Purgatory. After a long line of imprisonment and escape attempt, Katrina ultimately reunited with her husband and joined the battle against Moloch and the Horsemen of Apocalypse. She is an OC counterpart to Katrina Crane from the original series created by Officer Candy Apple in CIS Productions. ''Lore - Radiant Heart Overview Name Katrina or Katrine is a feminine English, German, Norwegian, Swedish and Dutch given name. It is a derivative of Katherine. Katherine, Catherine, and other variations are feminine names. They are popular in Christian countries because of their derivation from the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. The name Katherine originated from the Greek Αἰκατερίνα or Αἰκατερίνη (Aikaterina, Aikaterinē), which is of uncertain etymology. The earliest known use of the Greek name is in reference to Saint Catherine of Alexandria. The theory that the name comes from Hecate, the name of the Greek goddess of magic, is regarded by the editors of the Oxford Dictionary of First Names as unconvincing. In the early Christian era it came to be associated with the Greek adjective καθαρός (katharos), meaning "pure", leading to the alternative spellings Katharine and Katherine. The former spelling, with a middle a, was more common in the past and is currently more popular in the United States than in Britain. Katherine, with a middle ''e, was first recorded in England in 1196 after being brought back from the Crusades. In Britain and the U.S., Catherine and its variants have been among the 100 most popular names since 1880. The most common variants are Katherine, Kathryn, and Katharine. The spelling Catherine is common in both English and French. Less common variants in English include Katheryn, Katharyn, Kathryne, Katherin, Kathrine, Catharine and Cathryn. Kathleen or Cathleen, an Anglicized form of the Irish form Caitlín, has become established in the US among people with no Irish background, but is less popular in England and Wales. The form Karen, of Danish origin, is now often considered an independent name in English. Diminutives include Katie, Katy, Kate, Kathy, Kathe, Kath, Kay, Kat, Katya, Katyusha, Kitty, Kit, Kasia and others. ''Development In Original Story - Katrina Van Tassel TV Series Counterpart In LOTM: WoSH Introduction Unlike the original series, where Ichabod is the first main character to get introduction, Katrina is firstly introduced instead and was presented as one of the protagonists in ''The Cranes Arc alongside her husband and later her son. The story detailed Katrina's past story and her loss over her mother's demise, giving her a more detailed backstory as the descendant from Salem survivors. At least inside this story, Katrina is often shown to be one of the most misunderstood characters since she tried to make things right but felt unable to do so due to her long stay within Purgatory. Nevertheless, she holds a key towards the first part of the story, since she's the one who indirectly made Abraham into the Horseman of Death and mothered Jeremy Crane / Henry Parrish, whom she was forced to leave, unknowing that he would suffer a long string of traumatic conga line before getting corrupted by Moloch and made into the Horseman of War. Like Betsy Ross, Katrina's role was greatly expanded than her original counterpart to dig more into her mind world. The first appearance of Katrina is an amalgram of the original series of Katrina and the unrelated 1991 Sleepy Hollow film directed by Tim Burton, while some hateful actions Katrina later committed in the original S2 finale was committed by Lady Van Tassel, who is a villain to begin with. The story also expanded Katrina's family background and showed she had a lost brother, Gabriel Van Tassel aka Crow Faux, who was angry over the fact that Ichabod took Katrina away and betrayed his best friend, though it was only what Crow thought since he didn't realize it was Katrina's own choice to compensate Ichabod. Questionable as her actions is, Katrina was shown to be remorseful after the truth of Mary Wells had revealed, meaning she didn't try to kill and replace Mary Wells when she confessed her love over Ichabod, and even though she was loveless towards Abraham and held feelings towards Ichabod, she still admit to a jealosy-filled Ms. Wells that she meant no harm and didn't seduce Ichabod. However, at that point, Mary Wells failed to listen or believe, trying to push Katrina down from the cliff, and Katrina killed her accidentally due to a spell fire. Trying to compensate Ichabod, she eventually broke the engagement between her and Abraham, marrying Ichabod instead. Under Lady Van Tassel's manipulation, Mary Wells was back to life as an aquatic hag and almost drowned Betsy Ross Ichabod found out the overall truth. ven if Ichabod and Katrina reconciled, they no longer trusted each other, and Ichabod eventually left Katrina after mistakening the latter as the one who controlled the Horseman of Death, until he discovered the truth that Katrina was trying to save Ichabod, while Lady Van Tassel is the real culprit. The story also made Katrina's angst over her husband's demise and her coven's betrayl much harder, turning her into a less cheerful and more cynical person. Overall, Katrina is arguably responsible for many vital events in Horsemen Saga events, and yet she's the only reason that Ichabod had found his destiny. She's also aware of some suspicion that she was trying to manipulate Ichabod into some amoral tendencies, and she tried to disprove them with all of her actions (which will be shown in her POV moments) The War Arc actually omitted several disappointing plot points that Katrina stayed beside Abraham willingly in order to spy on the Horseman even after her husband succeeded into finding Abraham's cabin and captured her. She also shown to be more competent as she manage to remove the Malice of Moloch inside her via Benjamin Franklin's inventions, unlike in the original series where Ichabod did the job. In Conquest Arc, even Katrina had admit that her naive and stupid actions had caused so much sad times and distress. The story, while keeping Katrina's emotions over Henry and her inability to finish off her own son, actually omitted the actions where Katrina released Abraham only avoiding him to get killed by a rogue angel. Instead, Lady Van Tassel entered the Freemasonic Cell and released the latter. After Katrina escaped from the grasp of the Horseman of Death, she immediately fought against enemies like Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess with her own magic power, showing herself to be a competent fighter and skillful witch all along. In the original series, Katrina is considered to be the greates letdown in the Season 2 alongside the loose plot points, and the LOTM: WoSH storyline would aim to fix such a disappointment. ''Logo Fiery Heart.svg.png Data Personality Primary Personality As a leader of good witches in Sleepy Hollow, Katrina is originally presented as a loving, selfless, righteous and compassionate woman who shows great concern over her family and friends, but her childhood was traumatized as a result of her mother's untimely demise. The greatest weakness inside Katrina's nature proved to be her insecurity and inability to adapt the past, since she got betrayed and trapped inside the Purgatory under a fate worse than death. In order to protect her husband, Katrina was often seen in hiding many things (including her pregnancy, her regret over accidentally killing Mary Wells, her identity as a spy from Washington's side while trying to pretend as an ordinary Quaker priestess), but she shows idealistic way towards marriage and several ways unconventional towards magic powers. She also dearly loves her husband, even if she married him for compensating his feelings. Much to her dismay, her well-intentioned compensation was oftren mistaken as a evil plot to make Katrina an evil murderer who killed Ichabod's ex-lover out of jealousy while trying to take her place. When facing such misunderstanding, Katrina often chose to ignore it and hid it inside her, since as long as Ichabod still believed in her, she would have nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, even for 200 years and more, Katrina was always haunted by the ghosts in the past since she could never forgive herself, but she had tried her best to assist Ichabod as much as she can. ]]While mainly retaining a solemnly calm personality, Katrina also had a mischievous side as she danced in her father's party to celebrate festival while blindfolded, trying to catch someone and give him a kiss. She then found Ichabod and mistook him as Abraham, but still kissed his face anyway. However, as time passed by, Katrina's naive and mischievous side eventually faded after she eventually discovered that her stepmother was behind everything bad inside her life. The betrayl of her own coven sisters and the demise of Ichabod completely wrecked her, turning her into a more melancholic woman who wept for her past, but after leaving Purgatory and meeting more friends, she began to turn more opened and tried to adjust modern world, but still she was often worried that she would become nothing but a burden. Nevertheless, the distress over the loss of her best friends had made her sometimes clinged on her past, even more so than Ichabod and Carl Robinson, fearing she would ever lose anyone. That's why she tried to keep Jeremy Crane alive and free her own son from Moloch's grasp, even after what he did, since she considered herself to be a failed. This feelings of fear and insecurity was later manipulated by Gregory Grape and Dark Arzonia, getting brainwashed into betraying Ichabod and bringing back the witch coven. However, after being freed from brainwashing, Katrina immediately chose to let go of her melancholy and instead fixing the problems, reconcling with her husband and let go of her past. Relationship History Recent Events Powers, Abilities & Skills Quotes *"I am a Quaker, sir. I fight for the conviction that every man is free. Now I demand you to allow me to treat his injury."'' *''"Wrong does not cease to be wrong because the majority agrees."'' *''"The boy watched his father die. Think you'll be forgiven because you didn't pull the lever?"'' *''"I'm Katrina Van Tassel... and destiny isn't a matter of chance, but of choice... and what you choose to accept will eventually become yours... so what is it that you saw?"'' *''"You possess a gift, a power to bear witness. Do you really know what it means? How valuable you are in this fight? We need you."'' *''"Like you, someone who seeks truth above all else. Evil gains strength when good man do nothing. You are a good man, Ichabod Crane."'' *''"ICHABOD!!!!!!!" - When mourning her husband'' *''"You're a terrible liar, sir. That's quite endearing."'' ''Quotes about Katrina Gallery Trivia * Unlike the original Season 2, Katrina in ''LOTM: WoSH - Horsemen Saga - War Arc had fully abandoned her incompetence shown in TV Series and is no longer a completely effortless Damsel in Distress, and she actually tried hard to escape from Moloch's imprisonment and shows more magical abilities in the battles. *The characterization of Katrina fits the Biblical reference from the Book of Revelation about the Woman Clothed in the Sun, who tried to protect her infant child from the Red Dragon (representing Satan), while the child was prophesized to be the future king of mortal realm. This is alluded when she and her son, Jeremy Crane, was hunted down by Moloch's minions, and Moloch eventually took Jeremy away and corrupted him, but Jeremy had redeemed and managed to take down Moloch to save humanity. **Interestingly, in the episode when Henry / Jeremy made his debut, Abbie saw the Bible page showing the verse about the Woman before meeting Katrina inside the latter's memory (shown in the form of Fredericks Manor, where Jeremy was born). *Unlike in the original series, Katrina survived the events after the Awakening Ritual and never had intentions to kill her husband. Her actions were also shown to be out of stress and sadness, while being brainwashed by the possession of Dark Arzonia. After the event, Katrina actually showed remorse over her actions and reconciled with her husband over it, since she was horrified by the true intentions of Gregory Grape, who tried to use her and the Coven to erase emotions from the town, paving ways for a second Feast of Apollo. ''Real-Life Inspiration Fictional Inspiration Katrina Van Tassel (1999 Film) Katrina Van Tassel is the female main protagonist in Tim Burton's 1999 film, ''Sleepy Hollow. She is the daughter of Baltus Van Tassel, the step daughter of Lady Van Tassel, the former lover of Brom Van Brunt and the friend and later lover of Ichabod Crane. She is portrayed by Christina Ricci, who also portrayed Wednesday Adams. Overall, Katrina in Tim Burton film is portrayed as an naive, kind and heartwarming person, and having a mischievous side. However, she's in times showing melancholy whenever she thought about her late mother, the previous Lady Van Tassel, who died when Katrina was young, but turned out that Katrina's stepmother poisoned the first Lady Van Tassel and took her title, so that the evil stepmother can take over the fortune of Van Tassels. She has witch ability and uses it to protect Ichabod from the Horseman's harm, showing her protective nature. After Ichabod freeing the Horsemen from her stepmother and making both of them back into Hell, Katrina accompanied Ichabod back to his home in New York, implying they were now as couples. ''Katrina Crane (TV Series) Katrina Crane is a character appearing on the FOX dark fantasy series Sleepy Hollow and the final antagonist of its second season. Katrina is a witch, the wife of Ichabod Crane and mother of their son, Henry Parrish. She began the series as a heroine, but turned to villainy by the end of the show's second season. Katrina at first appeared to be a good and noble woman with a sense of justice and idealistic views of love, in all its forms. That impression however was quickly undermined by the secrets about her identity, her child, and her role in the war that she chose to keep from her husband. She spoke about love being a gift and having the power to overcome any obstacle. However, she also called love a weapon and she yielded at as such in her interactions with both Abraham and Ichabod. She seemed to care deeply for Ichabod but the extent of her love for him had it limits. She quickly betrayed him and the side of good in order to build a relationship with her son, Jeremy. She also showed compassion for Abraham Van Brunt and even an occasional attraction, perhaps as a response to his newly acquired immortality, a trait she herself possessed but her husband lacked. She originally fought against the forces of darkness as the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart in exchange for Washington's promise to halt the persecution of witches and reintegrate them back into society once they had won the war. It's a promise he did not keep and embittered, Katrina uses his betrayal as an excuse to justify her own siding with Henry. Katrina, before her betrayal, was characterized by flightiness, moodiness and a tendency to let her emotions dictate her actions. She often made snap decisions without thinking of the consequences. She refused to disclose her husband's grave despite the objections from both her coven and the masons knowing that protecting his life would preserve the Horseman of Death's as well. She gave up her son, Jeremy, to Grace and Joseph Dixon without thinking of the consequences of his dormant magical powers being unleashed and uncontrolled as he grew. She released Abraham from captivity when Orion came to kill him, despite knowing he was the Horseman of Death and having no idea what he would do once free. She also continued to insist that both Abraham and Jeremy could be redeemed and should be forgiven, in spite of all the evil acts both have committed and with complete disregard to their victims. Katrina was also shown to be manipulative and deceitful when it suited her purposes. She withheld her status as a witch and spy from her husband, Ichabod, lied to him about Mary's death, and the fact that he had a son. She admitted to Abbie that she manipulated Abraham, used his love for her in order to gain his trust and obtain knowledge of Moloch's plans and rather than tell Ichabod of her plan to return to Abraham's mansion, she got Abbie to do it for her. She's also used Ichabod's love for her to convince him to see things her way and go along with her plans, something both he and Abbie have criticized her for. Her turn to the dark side not only revealed a lost, emotionally wounded woman who felt that she lost everything that she once held dear and was desperate to regain a portion of the life she once knew, but also a woman with few convictions, a narrow mindset and a self serving knows best attitude. As such, she was easily swayed by the prospect of regaining a relationship with Jeremy. After Jeremy's death she is being completely free of his influence and yet still she uses dark magic to open a portal into the past in attempt to hunt down and murder Ichabod, has no qualms about murdering two innocent people while in the past, and almost murders Abbie upon her return. Silvers Rayleigh Silvers Rayleigh, also known as the "Dark King", is a character in ''One Piece. He is the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, known as the "Right Hand of the Pirate King". He became a coating mechanic in Sabaody Archipelago at some point after Roger died and the crew was disbanded. He served as Luffy's mentor in the use of Haki during the two year timeskip. He is also the husband of Shakuyaku. Rayleigh is light hearted, casual, and fun loving, much like his captain Roger was. In the past, he was shown to have been impatient with the antics of the younger crew members, and took the position of crew disciplinarian very seriously. However, he has changed his personality in his older years, becoming much more relaxed even when training Luffy. Though he often has a serious air, Rayleigh enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways, especially given his status and age. He often comments on his age and how his body "does not work the way it used to", much like Garp. Rayleigh is not often headstrong, looking before he leaps and taking time to plan ahead before taking action, although he does not hesitate to act if needs be. Even when entering into an unfortunate or unplanned situation such as engaging a Marine admiral in combat or having his ship sink in the Sea King infested waters of the Grand Line, Rayleigh remains completely calm, pushing forward through adversity with no hesitation. He, like Whitebeard, seems to enjoy talking about the past and its great times, as well as the good old days of their near bygone era. In spite of this, he appeared reluctant to get into the darker topic of the Void Century. He is typically open and talkative, such as when it came to the mysterious Void Century. He was willing to divulge the whole truth to Nico Robin if she wished, but she declined his offer. As stated by Shakky, he loves alcohol and women, which he proved when he is first introduced saving Keimi from being mistreated by Disco while holding a hip flask. He prefers to be called "Ray-San". Despite once being enemies with the Whitebeard Pirates, Rayleigh seems to have great respect for their captain, like Roger, and shed a tear for Whitebeard's passing. ''Jane Eyre Jane Eyre is the main heroine of Charlotte Brontë's 1847 novel of the same name. Jane Eyre is described as plain, with an elfin look. Jane describes herself as, "poor, obscure, plain and little." Mr. Rochester once compliments Jane's "hazel eyes and hazel hair", but she informs the reader that Mr. Rochester was mistaken, as her eyes are not hazel; they are in fact green. It has been said that "Charlotte Brontë may have created the character of Jane Eyre as a means of coming to terms with elements of her own life." By all accounts, Brontë's, "homelife was difficult." Jane's school, Lowood, is said to be based on the Clergy Daughters School at Cowan Bridge, where two of Brontë's sisters, Maria and Elizabeth, died. Brontë declared, "I will show you a heroine as plain and as small as myself," in regards to creating Jane Eyre. Jane Eyre has been described by historian David Hackett Fischer as evocative of a cultural and geographic milieu of the North Midlands of England that in the mid-17th century had produced the Religious Society of Friends, a Protestant religious sect. Many members of this sect immigrated to North America and settled the Delaware Valley in the late 17th and early 18th century. This geographical area had for many centuries contained a significant population of Scandinavian-descended people who were oppressed by and resisted the Norman Conquest based in French Catholicism (the Gothic feature in Jane Eyre, represented by Edward Rochester) and had remained distinct from the Anglo-Saxon culture that produced the Puritan sect (the evangelical Calvinist feature in Jane Eyre, variants of which are represented by Brocklehurst and St. John). The Jane Eyre character's examined inner soul and self with some emotional availability and overtones of a Communitarian Christianity, plain appearance, view of women as equals to men in economic and political rights and responsibility, and power of dissent and civil disobedience are features of Religious Society of Friends political and cultural views. These views later informed the drafting of the United States Constitution including its concept of Person, as embodied in drafting done by John Dickinson, who was of this cultural and political ancestry and represented the Delaware Valley at the U.S. Constitutional Convention. In the 2011 film adaptation of the novel, Judi Dench, who comes from this cultural and religious background, played the character of Mrs. Alice Fairfax. Vernage Vernage (ベルナージュ Berunāju) is a major character in ''Kamen Rider Build. She is the Queen of Mars that resides within Misora Isurugi, occasionally possessing her through the latter's golden bracelet. After Misora became a Smash, she became resilient to the safety of Build's Genius Form's powers. However, Sento is able to do so and transfers Vernage over to Ryuga instead. As Vernage is the Queen of Mars, her speech gives out a sense of royalty, but also ambiguous as shown when she asks Banjo about who he really is and that he'll become Hope. However, she's rather sarcastic and sharp-mouthed, much to the surprise of everyone. Vernage is aware that her power is weakening and that she doesn't have much time left, so she only resurfaces if the situation is dire or absolutely necessary. Vernage was the Queen of Mars prior to its destruction by Evolto. After life had been wiped away, Vernage faced Evolto on her own. While she managed to damage the Evol Driver and separate his body from his soul, her physical form was destroyed, and trapped inside a golden bangle. The bangle was later brought to Earth with the return of the manned Mars mission. While searching for her father, Misora Isurugi stumbled upon the displays for the bangle and Pandora Box, the latter of which had already been filled with 60 FullBottles. In a last-ditch effort to protect Earth from Mars's fate, Vernage took over Misora's body (causing the Bangle to attach to the girl's wrist), and wiped away the essence of every FullBottle in Pandora's Box. The energy expended while doing so left Vernage drained of energy, and put Misora into a 7-year coma. Vernage's actions were able to delay Evolto's plans: rather than raising the Pandora Tower, a structure called the Sky Wall rose, splitting Japan into three. While Evolto's essence shows no signs of damage, Vernage's essence is fading. During the Build Annihilation Plan, Vernage's influence was felt when Misora and Sawa were freed of "Kengo Ino's" mental compulsion to eliminate Sento. With her bracelet, Misora combined the Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon with the Genius Fullbottle, allowing Sento and Ryuga to become Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild and defeat Kamen Rider Blood. ''Master Shifu Master Shifu is one of the main supporting characters of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is the current senior master of the Jade Palace and trainer of many kung fu warriors, including Po (the Dragon Warrior), the Furious Five, and Tai Lung. A former student of Master Oogway, Shifu became a highly skilled master of kung fu who hoped that his first student, Tai Lung, would become the legendary Dragon Warrior. Some time after Tai Lung's betrayal, however, Shifu went on to train Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane, the Furious Five. Though these students became well-known for their heroics, none of them were selected to be the Dragon Warrior, and Shifu was outraged when Po was chosen instead. Witnessing the panda's potential and determination however, Shifu eventually came to believe in him, successfully teaching Po the skills needed for him to ultimately save the Valley of Peace. He now acts as both a friend and mentor to Po. Master Shifu was seen as a loving father and devoted teacher to a young Tai Lung when the cub first showed up. But after Tai Lung's betrayal, he became distant, a strict and harsh taskmaster to his students. It wasn't until he had expected to depart from his students one last time that he admitted he was proud of them all, including Tigress, who had especially sought to earn his approval. Since Po's heroism in becoming the Dragon Warrior, Shifu has let go of his bitterness and attained inner peace. He also appears to have a bit of a devious side, and before befriending Po, was shown to have a cruel sense of humor. This was shown from the moment Shifu met Po, as he seemed to take delight in trying to drive the bumbling panda away, slowly turning up the heat with every challenge he gave Po and chuckling to himself at his incompetence. Shifu also exhibits sarcasm. This is seen when he rebuked the Furious Five to be "doing well if they were trying to disappoint him" when they failed to defeat him in a training session earlier in the first film. He also regarded the existence of a "Level Zero" when Po failed at his first day of training. He was also very objective in terms of obedience to his master, following Oogway's every word closely. He exhibited this when he did nothing regarding his master's rejection of his beloved student Tai Lung as the Dragon Warrior, and also when he was forced to fight (albeit halfheartedly) Tai Lung when he tried to steal the Dragon Scroll for himself. This strong sense of obedience and objectivity eventually proved to be one of his strongest characteristics, as seen when he decided to believe and train Po to become the Dragon Warrior due to Oogway's final instructions. Meditative, perceptive, and creative, Shifu approached kung fu and teaching with dynamism. These traits effectively enabled him to see the key to training Po, as seen when instead of reprimanding the latter regarding his "food outbursts", he simply used this knowledge to develop Po's instinctive "food skills" into tremendous kung fu strength, thus paving the way for Po to defeat Tai Lung and ultimately lending a hand in bringing peace to himself. Despite his former hardened heart, Shifu does have a sense of humor. In the credits of the first film, he is seen laughing at the way Tigress was acting, due to seeing that she attempted to try Po's cooking and had a noodle hanging on her lip. He was even able to chuckle at the name Taotie gave to Crane when he was brainwashed, which was "El Storko". Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Witches Category:Fallen Hero Category:Order of Flourish Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Insecure Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Atoners Category:Anti Villains Category:Type IV Anti Villains Category:Red Heads Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Knight Templar Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Team Witness members Category:CIS Productions Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Cloak Wearers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Lawful Good Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Socerers Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Leading Ladies Category:Villain's Crush Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Pure Good Category:Main Protagonists Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Blood Users Category:Stoic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mother of Villain Category:Husband and Wife Category:Feminists Category:Big Goods Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Priests Category:Salem Descendants Category:Officer Candy Apple